Babydoll Curtis
by Gaea13
Summary: Babydoll Jennifer Curtis is back and can't decide what to do with all of the gang. Slighty AU b/c i read the book last year and i might change small things to make it fit:
1. Kiss the Cook

As much as i wish i did i don't own the outsiders:(

Pony:Why does Jen get a normalish name?

Me: I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!

* * *

I sighed and walked down the dimly lit street on the East Side of Tulsa, Oklahoma I couldn't wait to get back home and see them. Soon the house came into view and I small smile broke out on my face, I was finally home. After mom and dad died my oldest brother sent me to live with our Soc of a Great Aunt Margret because he didn't think it was right for a girl to live with her three brothers and whichever one of the gang needed a place to stay for the night. I was mad at first but I eventually got over it when I graduated high school last month, I was seventeen now and going back to live with them. I opened the front door; it was unlocked as usual even at night and walked into the living room which I knew would be filled with the guys. I recognized Two-Bit sitting on the floor watching Mickey Mouse and Johnny along with Ponyboy were sitting on the couch talking, they didn't notice me for a few moments until I spoke. "Um, hey Pony, guys." They looked up and Pony ran over to me. "Jen, your home!" Johnny exclaimed and I was pulled over to sit between the two of them, I had always been the mother figure to those to and I would kill anyone who hurt them even if it was Darry or Soda. "Yeah and I'm stayin' this time Johnny, I already graduated so there ain't nothing to stop me and no way Darry can refuse." I was grasped in a hug by the two younger boys and I held them tight, this is what I had missed. "So where are Soda and the rest of the guys?" Two-Bit piped up this time. "Steve and Soda are playing poker in the kitchen and Darry is cooking." I smiled and after giving him a quick hug I walked into the kitchen with a small smile on my face. "So who exactly gave you permission to even look at my stove Shayne?" I joked and he turned around which made me burst out in laughter; he was wearing my 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Soda had stood up front the table and was wearing a big grin. "Why if it isn't my baby sister." Soda smirked and hugged me as did Darry and Steve. "I missed you guys so much; it's so good to be home! Darry put the spatula down and back away from the stove, let me go change into my pajamas." I was tired of wearing these heels every day! Great Aunt Margret made me wear heels and a dress every day and even had me homeschooled but I stayed a greaser at heart. I hurried upstairs and changed in Darry's room into a pair of booty shorts and a spaghetti strap top and pulled the front part of my carefully and elegantly curled hair back with a clip before walking downstairs and making Darry go away so their dinner would be edible and made all the guys except Soda go into the living room, I loved to cook! I was frying some homemade fries on the stove when a familiar voice echoed through the house "Hey, guys! Who wants to go to The Dingo?" and the front door slammed. I heard a hoot and a bunch of agreements before heavy footsteps came and the same voice laughed a bit as he entered the kitchen, "Well, well, well, looks like Sodapop has himself a new girl!" I heard Soda sputter at this and smiled to myself. "She is not my girl! That is way beyond disgusting!" I rolled my eyes. "Gee, nice to know how you really feel about me Sodapop Patrick Curtis." I used his full name as revenge and I heard the guy laugh and walk closer to me. "Oh shut your mouth Jen! Gosh you gone and told Dally and now he'll tell the whole of East Side!" It took me a moment to process the name but I whipped around to find those haunting blue eyes staring at me and I wanted to die right then and there, if only it had been anyone but him! But if one thing I had learned living with the Socs it was to keep a strong face and stay civil so that was what I did. "Hello Dally." I mumbled and turned around to continue cooking I was so intense I barely hear Soda ask me if I wanted to go to Dingo's. I denied him feigning being sleepy from just arriving and after the crew ate they left, leaving me alone to relax and think.


	2. Heartfelt Hate

Just to let you know, they are call in her a different name because Jennifer is her middle name and the gang sometimes calls her by it or Jen

I don't own the outsiders though i wish i did or at least the movie! Patrick Swayze plus Matt Dillon make a very happy Me

* * *

Wow those guys are easy to fool! I was not about to just sit here on my butt so I went upstairs and changed again, this time into tight purple dress and I fixed my hair to fall around my shoulders, adding a pair of heels before walking outside and down the street to Buck's house. I couldn't wait to see all my friends, sure most of them are my brothers' friends but I can say hi to Curly, plus I get to see Angel! As I entered I smiled in approval, Buck's music choice was still awesome. I walked over to where I saw Angela sitting with a guy, making out. "Hey Angel, you dropped those bums you call brothers yet?" She looked up in anger, she hated it when people insulted her family but I just smiled at her until it dawned on her.

"Oh my gosh, Babydoll, your back!" She gave me a hug and I smiled until a couple guys I remember from Tim's gang noticed us and I winked at them. Angel noticed and laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right boys, Baby is back!" I announced to our little group and I noticed Danny smirk at us.

"Looks like Baby and Angel are back together, we could barely handle Angel here, wonder if we can stand you both. I wonder if Tim knows yet." I glared at him.

"Shut it Danny, Tim can find out on his own it isn't like it makes a difference. Chances are if he's at the Dingo the boys have done told him all about it; and don't call me Baby, that's reserved for friends." Angel nodded confirming me but Danny stepped up and leaned down so our face were barely a centimeter apart before retorting.

"I'm not aimin' to be your friend _Baby_, naw, I'll leave that to Tim and the rest of those cowards. They couldn't handle your fire anyway." I stepped back, Angel grabbed my arm to keep herself from punching the slim.

"I'm warnin' you Danny, back off!" Angel ordered but he just took another step and grabbed my waist before a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I believe she said to stop, get out of here. I don't want to see you near them again!" Tim ordered and Danny walked off with his cronies leaving us with Tim. "Why exactly we're you alone over here with them Angel, are you wantin' them to act like that! It's no wonder Danny did that considerin' how you and Baby here are always flauntin' yourselves about! I'm surprised the Socs haven't tried to do more than they have! I can almost guarantee that Baby walked here alone and I doubt Sodapop or Superman know where she is! You two were asking for it!" Tim's comment fueled the anger in me that had been sparked by Danny.

"You have no right to judge us Tim Shepherd! You got no right! We could've handled him if we had to and Angel might be your little sister but you have no authority over what I do anymore! I act better than most girls around here! I know I sure don't act like Sylvia or any of your girlfriends so you can't say nothin' Tim!" I snapped angrily and I saw his dark eyes light up.

By now a lot of people were watching us, most wondering if he was gonna let me talk to him like that. "I have every right to judge you Babydoll! You're a bad influence on my little sister and one of these days you're gonna get her killed! I don't care if you wanna make a slut out of yourself, you'd never amount to much anyway! Probably end up knocked up and not knowing whose kid it is!" He yelled, by now the music had stopped and I was sure half of East side was watching, waiting for him to hit me but I knew him he wouldn't do that to me, at least I really hope not. Then again, I wasn't sure he was the same man I once knew anymore.

"At least I won't rot in jail no matter what! Unlike you I'm not some hood who would stab his so called friend in the back the first time he got the chance!" I screamed back at him, I couldn't believe he thought that little of me. Did he really think that?

"Your brother, the gang, all of East side- we would've been better off if you had died along with your parents!" He shouted and my face fell, tears quickly formed as his face softened, he seemed to have just realized what he had said. The tears poured down my cheeks and at this point I couldn't believe he would or could say something like that.

"I hate you Tim Shepherd, I hate you." I cried before running out the door and down the sidewalk.

As I had left had briefly heard Angel try to stop me with a quiet. "Baby, he didn't mean-." The rest had not reached my ears, how was I running in heels? Years of practice.

"Babydoll wait!" A voice called behind me but I kept going, running as hard as I could but I still wasn't faster than whoever was coming after me. "Baby please!" I ignored it and as soon as I reached the house I ran inside, locking the door but then I saw our group, half of them were in the living room and I assumed the rest were in the kitchen. Johnny, Pony and Two-Bit were on the couch and Steve was on the floor, they all looked at me hardly with any emotion before Steve spoke.

"She's home!" He called towards the kitchen and I braced myself. I was going to be killed. I still had tears running down my face but it was mainly just tacks the saltwater had made tickling my cheeks.

"Babydoll Jennifer Curtis, where the heck have you been! Your told us you were too tired to go to the Dingo so instead you go to a party! What the heck is freakin' wrong with that brain of yours! And walking alone at ni-." For the first time on my life I turned on my eldest brother.

"Shut up Darry, just shut up! I've already been yelled at, I've heard it all okay! Apparently _I'm_ a bad influence on _Angel _and I'm going to get knocked up one of these days and not know whose kid it is! Apparently I'm a slut and I'm stupid for walking alone, and I would've been better off to have died with mom and dad! Oh and apparently I was flaunting myself and I'm worse than Sylvia! No offense Dally." I added the last part quietly and everyone was staring at me in shock. "Sorry, Darry but I think I've had enough for one night." I whispered and went to leave but Soda grabbed my arm.

"Who told you that Babydoll?" I tried to leave them with a simple.

"It doesn't matter, if it's that important to you than ask anyone, half of East side saw the fight." I wrenched my arm free and ran upstairs to Darry's room, slamming the door; I really shouldn't have told them that. About two minutes later someone left the out and the door to the room opened. I looked up to see Dally who sat down on the side of the bed. I brought my legs to my chest. "I'm sorry for ticking Sylvia off before I left and I'm sorry for using you to get back at Tim." I told him sincerely and he smiled.

"It's okay, turns out Sylvia was the one that Tim cheated on you with so it was a win-win kinda thing."


	3. Why Me?

I dont oen The Outsiders:)

I need your help! Send me a message and vote on my profile on who Baby should end up with cuz at this point it could go many ways, if no one votes or comments . . . well Baby might just get into an 'accident' with a steak knife and Sylvia(Sylvia would b the 1 holding the knife) mwahahaha

* * *

"Get out of bed, come on! It's Saturday and only Darry has to work so were gonna play football then go eat at the Dingo, maybe the Nightly Double." I was shaken awake by Soda before I smacked him with a pillow and ran downstairs, him chasing me all the way. I ran into the living room and dove onto the couch, forcing my way between the back of it and Johnny and Pony.

"Soda's tryin' to kill me!" I exclaimed and they started laughing before standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Guys, come on, if you love me you'll help me!" I screeched as Soda chased me around our small home. They just laughed and when Two-Bit entered through the back door he joined them, finally I just ran upstairs to Darry's room and locked the door behind me. I went ahead and got ready, I had taken a shower after talking to Dally last night so I would put that off until later. Instead of going downstairs I did what I used to do and unlocked the door, putting a note on Darry's bed before climbing out the window. Turns out it's hard to stick the landing when you're wearing a skirt and flats, I was way too used to wearing heels!

I walked down the street towards the Dingo and walked inside, smiling all the way. As I entered I smiled at the familiar scent of French fries wafted to me, man I had missed greasy food! I was on cloud nine until I caught sight of Tim's gang sitting at a booth. Memories rushed of last night and I turned on my heel before they saw me but Angel already had.

"Wait, Babydoll, come on, talk to me!" As soon as I was out of the diner I stopped and she caught up with me. "Babydoll, I'm sorry 'bout what Time said! He's just a big jerk, I don't think that about you and neither does he. You know he can't control himself around you whether it's him being angry or cryin'. That was the first time I've seen him cry since you kissed Dally!" She informed me then finally paused to take a breath. I thought about her words, remembering that look on Tim's face when I kissed Dally to get revenge for him cheating on me- at the time I hadn't known who with. Angel had told me right before my Aunt picked me up that she heard him cryin' that night and it just about broke my heart. Greasers don't cry, I've never seen a greaser cry but Angel was right about one thing. Tim never could control himself around me, whether it be us yellin' and screamin' at one another or when another man even tried to speak to me. We had had our fair share of fights but we had always made up right after, never stayed mad for long either.

Surprisingly mom and dad had approved of him, he had been like an addition to the family and they treated him like one, all our friends thought we were gonna get married someday, I was the only one who could tame Tim Shepherd.

"He cried-." My voice broke and I cleared my throat. "What does he think I did last night? I yelled at Darry! I have never yelled at him or any other my brothers much less when they were going to give me a lecture I deserved!" I informed her, staring at the ground crossly and she sighed.

"Babydoll, he didn't cheat on you. I found out after you left last night, Sylvia had started that rumor to make Dally jealous but I messed her up good when her friend Grace told me." I looked up confused and felt tears pushing against my eyes.

"He-he didn't?" I let a sad smiled come onto my lips. "So because of one rumor, I broke he heart to get revenge for something that never happened and in the process destroyed any chance at the only chance to make me happy? Great, that's wonderful!" I laughed a sad, defeated laugh and I had no doubt that I sounded quite mad. Why me?


End file.
